Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card feed unit for transferring a data carrier for card information of a multi-services card, such as a bank card or credit card, to a reading head of a reading unit for at least reading out card information. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a kernel element. Furthermore, the present invention relates to cards reading unit for reading out of card data from a data carrier of a bank card, comprising a reading head and a card feed unit and or a kernel element. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a transaction machine, such as a payment device or an automated teller machine ATM, for performing of transactions while using a payment card, comprising a read out unit for reading out of card information from a data carrier of a payment card and comprising a card feed unit and or a kernel element. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method for safely performing transactions while using a card feed unit and or a kernel element according to the present invention.